


just like honey

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It takes him a second to realise what's going on."Oh, oh fuck -" He whimpers."Be good, let me." Zach says, lips brushing against the small of his back as he speaks. His hands are on his thighs again, fingers pressed against where they're tacky, stroking inward, up, up, up-





	just like honey

Willy doesn't place what happens until it's too late. By too late, he means until he wakes up at 6am feeling like his skin is too tight for his body, too sensitive. Just the sheets against his bare chest makes him squirm, and he's tingling with prickly, dry warmth. It's like he's parched but not for water and -

 _Oh_.

Oh, _fuck_.

-

Zach arrives short while later, give or take a few minutes. Willy hears him let himself in downstairs and grumbles under his breath. He said he'd be an hour tops, and he's 3 minutes late. If the way he smelled didn't make Willy get goosebumps from scalp to toe, he'd gripe at him. 

If he's honest, the whole idea of heats as being full of mindless promiscuity, cognitive ability gone in a blink, being anyone's - it's mostly bullshit. All it really does is give him the biggest itch that can't be scratched in his life, colour in his cheeks, and an absolute need to be railed into next week. But only from Zach, since they got together, at least. Maybe a bit before, so sue him. He's leaning into being soppy.

Apparently heats are a good look on him, though. He'd totally preen if he wasn't consumed by wanting to sink his teeth into Zach's shoulders, forearms, lots of places. 

There's clanging about in the kitchen and Willy groans.

"Zachary, if you don't get up here yesterday I'm sending you away. I'll really do it. Don't question me."

Willy senses him rushing now, even if it is an empty threat, and when he finally stumbles in he's holding a little tray with fruit and iced water.

Zach freezes, looking at him. He looks like he wants to eat him.

He gathers himself enough to set the tray down. His movements are too careful, like he's forcing himself to be sensible, only Willy doesn't want sensible. He wants Zach on him and his teeth against his throat. He wants him to put fingerprint bruises on his hips and do that thing where he fucks him hard and kisses him like he's so fragile he could break.

Only that isn't how it goes, because Zach is wonderful and thinks he needs more than a quickie. Maybe he does. Maybe Willy's just too headstrong to admit that he wants it gently and carefully and to be called sweet things. _Whatever_.

Their eyes catch again. Willy shudders, and Zach tracks the movement as it works down his body, eyes lingering on his thighs.

Willy spreads them, and Zach comes to him like he's drawn by a fishing line, covering his body with his own, crowding him back against the sheets to kiss him. He slips his fingers through Willy's hair and Willy wraps his legs around him, shaking.

Zach makes a pleased noise against his mouth, and he feels himself melt a little, some bit of him wanting to be _good_ , even if it is at war with how stubborn he is.

Willy pulls away to catch his breath, tucking his nose into Zach's neck. He smells so fucking good, and despite not usually being embarrassed easily, he feels colour creep up his chest at how he can feel himself getting slicker just from their proximity. He laps at his throat and tries to grind against Zach's thigh, but Zach is still just looking at him, stroking his hair, his nape. Eventually he gives up and flops back, nearly tearful when he whines again.

"Zach, come _on_ , please? _Please_ , I need -"

His lip wobbles, and Zach kisses it, hands sliding down to grab his hips.

"Shh, it's okay, let-"

Willy bites his arm, figuring maybe goading him is the way to go. He immediately regrets it. He wants to be good. He tilts his chin up to bare his throat, an apology.

"M'sorry" He says roughly. "I just feel all -"

"It's alright, baby."

Willy doesn't know if he's more taken apart by the pet name or the way Zach's thumbs are stroking back and forth from his hip bones to the crease of his thighs. It's a lot.

"Just let me look after you."

"Okay." He says, taking a deep, slow breath. "Okay."

Willy kisses where he bit, chaste, and then a lot happens at once.

Zach slides one hand down to his thigh, grabbing, and flips him over like it's no big deal, like it's easy. He moans, rearranging himself so he can spread his legs, expecting Zach to finally, finally nail him. He's wet enough to just take it at this point, for Zach to just fuck him into the mattress, maybe a bit selfish from the build up, a bit _mean_.

He doesn't. There's a moment, honey-slow where he feels Zach just looking at him. Willy arches his back.

"Fuck." Zach says, distant.

Willy feels him lean in close again. Finally, he thinks, snide.

Then there's a kiss between his shoulder blades.

Then one underneath it.

Another underneath that, making their way down his spine.

It takes him a second to realise what's going on.

"Oh, oh _fuck_ -" He whimpers.

"Be good, let me." Zach says, lips brushing against the small of his back as he speaks. His hands are on his thighs again, fingers pressed against where they're tacky, stroking inward, up, up, up-

Willy feels all tension drain out of his body and lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> oh look! another willy-has-a-praise-kink installment from me. please support me and my originality. it's all i have.
> 
> thank you for reading ❤


End file.
